


Leaving

by magickmoons



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, F/M, Ficlet, No Dialogue, Post-Series, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara is leaving Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LiveJournal's Writerverse. Prompt is 'moving day.' Extra points awarded for no dialogue.

The last of Inara's trunks had been loaded onto the mule and she could see Wash fidgeting impatiently. This planet was a little closer to Alliance territory than any of the crew was comfortable with, and Wash was as anxious as any of them to get back into the sky. And yet she lingered, taking her time as she descended the stairs to the cargo bay for the last time. She felt every seam in the metal railing, every imperfection echoing through the pads of her fingers as she trailed them along the support.

She reached the lower level and stopped to accept yet another hug from a tearful Kaylee. Goodbyes had been said earlier and most of the crew had gone back about their tasks already. Giving Kaylee a firm squeeze and a warm smile, she disengaged and took her seat next to Wash. She felt the vibrations through the seat as Wash started the mule and they pulled away from Serenity. Hands folded tightly in her lap, she refused to turn and look for _him_.

They had barely spoken since she had told him of her finalized plans to leave Serenity and to take a position at the Training House. He hadn't even attended her farewell party, begging off with such a manufactured excuse that it had embarrassed Zoe even to repeat it. If that was the way he wanted it, she had no cause to argue. She kept her eyes trained forward, sure that the sense of being watched was simply her traitorous imagination.


End file.
